


[Podfic] Sharing is Caring

by Chantress



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Bickering, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Roach (The Witcher), Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Geralt really does consider himself lucky - he's in a healthy polyamorous relationship with a fantastic boyfriend and girlfriend. They all regularly communicate, and he gets to lavish them both in affection.Now, if only he could get them to actually like each other, things would be perfect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sharing is Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159617) by [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks). 



> Podficced for reenajenkins for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Sharing is Caring  
 **Author:** OhNoMyBreadsticks  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Length and format:** 00:29:38, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/93ckxv2lg31j72x/Sharing_is_Caring.mp3/file)


End file.
